


One Big Happy Potter Family Wedding

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One Big Happy Potter Family Wedding

"It just isn't healthy," James moaned into his drink.

"Why not?" Teddy asked, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'd think you'd want to celebrate."

James choked. "Celebrate what? That Dad has gone round the twist?"

Lily reached out and grasped her brother's hand. "You know, Dad loves him. I think it's beautiful they finally tied the knot."

"You're just hoping this means no more detentions, now that you have an 'in' with the Headmaster," Al snarked.

"Just because he always liked you—"

"Because I'm a Slytherin and only Slytherins play favorites, right?"

The table of Gryffindors replied together, "Yes!"

~*~

"Are you ready to leave?" He nipped Harry's earlobe and lowered his voice. "I have plans for you."

"Oh?" Harry breathed.

"Indeed. I've brewed a special celebratory lube which increases both stamina and sensitivity." Severus reached inside Harry's robes and slipped his hand around his husband's rapidly hardening cock.

"Anything else?" Harry gasped, his hips pressing forward, desperately seeking friction.

"I have you, you will have me, and with any luck, we won't be able to _walk_ at the end of the week."

"Oh, fuck." Harry shuddered as he came right there on the dance floor.

"That is my plan."

~*~

"Oh, God, they are _grinding_ against each other." James let his forehead hit the table with a loud 'thunk'.

"I hope you have that kind of healthy interest in sex at Harry's age," Teddy whispered into James's ear. "I'm looking forward to _years_ of fucking you through the mattress."

"For fuck's sake, Teddy!" Al stood, grimacing. 

"Lily," James said as Al walked away. "Go find Scorpius and tell him to make his move _now_."

Lily laughed. "Boys are all the same, thinking with their cocks."

Teddy's hand disappeared under the table and James moaned. 

"Yeah, pretty much," Teddy grinned.


End file.
